Sequel to On Call Room Magic
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: I suck at titles. Meradd fluff and cute stuff.


Addison and Meredith were cuddled together on the couch later. They'd been sharing soft kisses and touches all day and neither could have been happier, "I need to get up and get dressed," Addison shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde to pull her into her lap, "I really do, baby."

"No," Meredith giggled and kissed her gently before nipping at her bottom lip, "I can't permit you to leave. You're warm and I'm leeching your body heat." The blonde let out another laugh.

"I have to go see my mom," Addison finally looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll let you go," Meredith pecked her lips and got up off of her lap. She looked down at her for a moment.

"Do you wanna come with me?" Addison looked up at her in question, "We are engaged.. She is my mom?" Addison grinned and got up before pulling Meredith upstairs with her.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith grinned at her fiancé as she made her way inside and signed the two of them in, "Oh! Dr. Grey, I was just about to call you," Meredith's face fell.

"Did she break something else.. Or someone else?" Addison's eyes widened and Meredith shot her a look.

"No, nothing like that. She's lucid.. And asking for you," Green eyes widened and she looked over at Addison before nodding and making her way to her mother's room.

"Meredith!" The blonde was pulled into a hug by an older woman and Addison stood just behind her in the doorway, "Merry Christmas, darling!" Meredith nodded a little overwhelmed, "Who's this?"

Addison looked at her shocked fiancé and stuck her hand out, "Dr. Addison Montgomery. Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grey," The woman shook her hand and looked back to Meredith.

"You heard I was lucid and brought a doctor instead of just coming to see me?" Meredith shook her head.

"No, mom. Addie was at the house with me when I decided to come see you. I didn't know you were back until I got here," The woman looked at her a little confused, "I'm a fifth year resident, mom," Her mother's eyes widened and Meredith watched as a smile slowly graced her face.

"I guess you proved me wrong didn't you?"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith took a breath when her mother left the room a few minutes later to get something. Addison gripped her hand and caught her attention, "Hey, you don't have to tell her. You're not going to hurt my feelings. Do you hear me?" Meredith nodded slowly, "She's your mom. You should spend your time with her without having to explain this whole thing to her," Meredith grinned up at her.

"I want to tell her. I do. I just need to figure out how to do it," Addison nodded and dropped Meredith's hand as her mother came back into the room and took a seat.

"So, Meredith, are you ready for the upcoming boards then?" Meredith nodded.

"I think so."

"Have you been studying?"

"Yeah, mom. I have a method," Addison grinned beside her and her mother looked at her in question.

"Oh, they're calling it the 'Grey Method' it's crazy. Half the hospital staff lives in that house," Meredith shot her a look, "And there's this huge board set up in the living room with a point system. There are flash cards, and old tapes, and text books, and questions everywhere," The blonde giggled at her fiancé, "I found a flash card in the toaster the other day!"

"I can't help that a bunch of sleep deprived surgeons live with me. Someone probably swapped it for a bagel or something on the way out the door," Meredith laughed before looking back to her mother.

"The 'Grey Method' huh?" Meredith nodded and Ellis grinned softly at her, "Now, how many people live with you?"

"Umm. Hell, I don't even know. Addie, Little Grey, Izzie, Alex, George, Kepner crashes sometimes, Avery's there constantly- you'd like him. His grandfather's Harper Avery- And Cristina is constantly there too," Her mother raised her eyebrows at all the names, "So what? Like five people constantly and eight on and off?" Addison nodded.

"Little Grey?" Meredith's eyes widened and she shot Addison a help-me-out-here look. The red head shrugged at her.

"Umm, yeah. That's Lexie," Her mother nodded, "She's my sister," Ellis's eyebrows rose then, "You know, when you and I left? Thatcher sort of got remarried," Her mother nodded again.

"I guess all Grey's are just meant to be surgeons then," Meredith breathed out a sigh of relief and changed the subject.

"So, mom, is there anything you want to do? I mean it is Christmas," Ellis's eyes brightened and Meredith groaned.

"What?" She looked over at the woman beside her.

"She wants to go to the hospital."

oooOOooOOooo

After her mother had gotten dressed, Meredith had checked her out for the day and driven the three of them to the hospital. They made their way to the elevator and Addison pulled her phone out, "Since we're here-"

"Addie, you're off today," The red head shot her a pout and Meredith rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you better not scrub in. If I catch sight of a blue and green scrub cap, I will tackle first and ask questions later," The red head laughed and nodded before walking off towards her office, "Alright, mom, where first?"

"Anywhere on the surgical floor. I haven't been in this hospital in years," Meredith nodded and hit the button on the elevator and stepped out when the doors opened. They approached the nurses' station and Bailey spoke without looking up.

"Grey, you're off today. Hang around much longer and I will be handing you procedures," Meredith rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you were lucky enough to get Christmas off and-" She finally looked up and stopped, "Oh," Meredith nodded and looked over at her mother who was looking around.

"Yep. She's lucid and this is what she wanted," Bailey nodded, "Have you seen Cristina?" The attending pointed and Meredith got her mother's attention before making her way into a patient's room.

"You're not supposed to be here," Meredith shot her a look, "Little Grey was looking for you earlier by the way," The blonde nodded and looked over Cristina's shoulder at the chart in her hand, "Hey, you're off. No way, Grey," Ellis stood by and watched her daughter bicker with her friend.

"Do you know where the chief is?" Cristina nodded.

"I think he's in his office," Meredith nodded and ran her hand through her hair, "Is that an engagement ring?!" Cristina snapped her mouth shut when Meredith's eyes widened but she was too late.

"What?" Her mother grabbed her hand and looked down, "Meredith! This is the kind of thing you tell your mother," The blonde grimaced and pouted at her best friend before walking from the room and dragging her mother with her, "So, who is it?"

"Mother, not now," Ellis pursed her lips.

"Does he work here?" Meredith rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the chief's office, "Meredith, you've got to tell me something. Does your fiancé work here?"

"Yeah, mom," Ellis nodded and Meredith stopped when someone called out her name.

"Mer!" She turned and saw Lexie jogging towards her, "If you're here, then Montgomery's here right?" Meredith shot her a look.

"So help me, Lexie. I don't care what Shepherd says he needs her for. She's only here long enough to check on her patients. You do not, under any circumstances, allow her to scrub in with him," Lexie laughed and Meredith took the file from her and flipped through it, "Of course he's got a pregnant patient. Of course he does. I might as well stay here now. There's no way she's leaving," Lexie's gaze was fixed on her left hand and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You're engaged," The blonde nodded, "Wow! Congrats!" She hugged a grumpy Meredith, "Should I go congratulate-" Meredith cut her off.

"Lexie, this is my mother," Ellis smiled awkwardly at her and Lexie returned the sentiment not really knowing what to say to her father's ex-wife, "She does not know who I'm dating and it will stay that way. Hear me?" Meredith had her creepy smile on and the brunette nodded quickly before walking off.

"Meredith, you have to tell me at some point," The blonde rolled her eyes and started for the chief's office again. She knocked before walking in.

"Meredith, you're off today," The blonde nodded.

"I'm well aware," His eyes then shifted again as Ellis walked into the room.

"Richard?"

"Ellis!" She laughed.

"You're the chief now?"

"I am," Meredith watched the exchange.

"Which means you have to know who my daughter is engaged to right?" Meredith shot him a look.

"You two got engaged?" She smiled softly at the thought and nodded holding her hand up to show him the ring, "And I assume I'm to keep this little secret?" She nodded again and looked up when the door opened again.

"Mer, hey, I need-"

"She's not scrubbing in with you," Derek rolled his eyes and held up the scans, "Woah," She moved closer, "That thing is huge," He nodded and Meredith grabbed it to look at more closely, "Please tell me you haven't shown her this yet," Addison stepped in the room a moment later in her pink scrubs and had her hair already pulled up in her scrub cap, "I'm going to kill you, Shepherd," He smirked.

"You can scrub in if you want? I can always use another neuro person," Meredith glanced at her mother who nodded quickly to her and Meredith grinned before running towards the locker room to change.

oooOOooOOooo

"It's a beautiful day to save lives," Meredith grinned from beside Derek.

"You're so cliché," He rolled his eyes at her and let her do the craniotomy to get to the brain. She pulled the piece of skull away when she was finished and grinned.

"Nicely done, Dr. Grey," She thanked him quietly, "I heard a rumor earlier?" Meredith glanced over at Addison who shrugged.

"And what would that be, Derek?"

"That two people in this room got engaged today?" Meredith looked at him in shock, "What? Gossip travels fast in this hospital."

"Someone in this room, Meredith?"

"Shit," She hadn't realized that her mother was in the gallery and could hear them. She was now stood next to the intercom looking down into the OR, "She doesn't know," Derek nodded slowly.

"Suction," Meredith did as asked and pulled back when the bleed was fixed.

"Baby's got some pressure building up," Derek nodded in acknowledgement.

"Meredith," The blonde grimaced and looked down at Addison who she could tell was fighting off a laugh even from behind her mask.

"Chief? Don't you think you could get her anywhere else?"

"Do you realize who we're talking about, Meredith?" She groaned and looked up at Derek who was clearly finding this amusing as well.

"Yes, mom. Someone in this room," Her mother was quiet then and Meredith sighed, until the computer started beeping loudly, "She's going into v-fib!" They got her back and relaxed for a moment before Derek went back to the task at hand, "Woah" Derek nodded as the tumor was located and Addison got up and stood over Meredith's shoulder to look.

"Woah, indeed," Meredith looked up at her and grinned before looking back down. Addison retook her place near the mother and Derek looked at Meredith.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Grey," She looked up at him and back down at the patient before grinning.

"For real?" He nodded and she moved into his place as he stepped backwards to observe her. She removed the tumor perfectly and stepped back before hugging him tightly, "You rock, Shepherd!" The three of them scrubbed out and Meredith looked up at Addison who was still grinning down at her excited fiancé. He left the room a few moments later and Ellis walked in with Richard.

"The neuro attending, Meredith?" Meredith took in her mother's self-satisfied smirk and shook her head.

"No, mom," She looked over at Addison, "The neonatal attending," She then reached up and pulled Addison down into a fiery kiss which the red head willingly accepted. She pulled away a few moments later and grinned up at the red head, "I'm engaged to Addison," She faced her mother again and laced her fingers with her fiancé's.

Her mother walked over to them slowly and stood in front of them. She looked at her daughter's smiling face before slapping her hard and leaving the room. Meredith stumbled and Addison pulled her into her arms, "Meredith!" The blonde curled up into Addison's arms and let out a sob, "It's okay, baby girl. I've got you," Addison gently picked Meredith up and carried her down the hallway, past Ellis and the chief, and into an on call room. She locked the door before placing Meredith down on a bed, "Meredith?"

"I just… I love you so much, Addison," The red head nodded and held her crying fiancé tightly as she rocked her, "And I thought, that maybe that would be enough for her. If I was happy, she would be happy for me," Addison nodded again and dropped soft kisses into her hair, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I just want my mother to see that too."

"Hey," Meredith sniffed and looked up into bright blue eyes, "I know it hurts, baby," Meredith nodded slowly, "But I'm right here, and I'm going to hold you until you get sick of me, and I'm not going anywhere no matter what she says okay?"

"You promise?" Addison nodded and kissed her gently.

"I promise, Meredith," She laid down and pulled Meredith down gently on top of her. Meredith sighed when she felt fingers trail through her hair, "I love you too, Meredith. I love you so much," The blonde burrowed into her and froze when she heard a knock at the door.

"Meredith?" The blonde shook her head, "At least acknowledge me," The resident still didn't move and Addison tightened her hold on the woman in her arms.

"She's listening," The woman on the other side of the door was quiet for a moment.

"Meredith, I'm sorry, darling. It was just so sudden and I was so shocked. I shouldn't have hit you," The blonde still didn't move, "You look happy though, so she must be good for you?" Addison whispered against Meredith's ear.

"Damn right I am," Meredith giggled and propped up on her elbow to look at the door, "It's your choice, sweetheart," The blonde looked down at her fiancé and leaned down to kiss her passionately, "What was that for?"

"For being perfect," Addison grinned and pecked her lips again before Meredith sat up and dangled her legs off of the bed, "I don't know, Addie," She bit her lip and Addison sat up beside her. She wrapped an arm around Meredith's back and pulled her into her side, "I'm not okay with her passing judgment on our relationship like that," Addison nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Then tell her that, baby girl," Meredith looked up and took a deep breath as she laced their fingers together.

"Come with me?"

"Always."

oooOOooOOooo

"That was crazy," Addison nodded as she pulled her scarf from her neck when they stepped into the house later after dropping Ellis back off, "I'm sorry we spent our first Christmas together being hounded by my mother."

"I'm not, baby," Addison made her way into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee, "I love you and I did get to spend today with you. So I'm fine with that," Meredith grinned up at her and kissed her gently.

"We can spend the rest of the day in bed?" Addison smirked and nodded, "Race ya," The red head shook her head and stood in front of Meredith before picking her up. The blonde giggled and wrapped her legs around Addison's waist.

"No need, I'd much rather just carry you up there and have my way with you."

oooOOooOOooo

"Turn it off," Was groaned out as the alarm went off the next morning. Addison reached over Meredith and flipped the alarm off, "Mm, you're the best," Addison laughed and watched her fiancé turn over and bury her face in her chest.

"You still have to get up," Meredith shook her head and wound her arms tightly around Addison's waist, "You do, sweetheart."

"But I wanna lay here with you all day," Addison grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Plus, you kept me up all night."

"I'm pretty sure you initiated rounds four and five.. And six. I was just a willing participant," Meredith laughed and finally pulled back and looked up at the red head, "There we go. I love you, Mer."

"I love you, Addie."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith called Addison when she got off a few nights later as she made her way to her car, "Hey, baby girl. You done?"

"I am. Do I need to pick anything up on my way home?" Meredith pulled her keys out and unlocked her car before getting in and cranking it.

"Nope. We're all good… And your roommates are working tonight," Meredith grinned at her fiancé's playful tone.

"Are they now?"

"Mmmhmm, they sure are," Meredith closed her eyes at the sultry tone and took a deep breath.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!"

oooOOooOOooo

Addison opened the door for Meredith rather than waiting for her to unlock it. The blonde looked up before leaning forward quickly and kissing her fiancé soundly. Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist and pulled her into the house as she pushed the door closed with her foot behind her.

The resident pushed her towards the living room and broke their kiss only long enough to pull Addison's shirt up and over her head before reconnecting their lips. Addison moaned into her mouth as Meredith palmed her breasts through her bra and then pulled Meredith's top over her head and threw it behind her.

"Addison, baby," The red head nodded as they kissed sloppily and Meredith pushed the woman down onto the couch before grinning down at her and straddling her lap. She leaned forward and kissed her before pulling back and looking at her funnily, "What's that?" Addison bit her lip.

"What's what?" Meredith looked at her for a moment before rolling her lips and gasping as Addison let out a little moan.

"Are you wearing what I think you're wearing?" Addison smirked and nipped lightly at her neck.

"You're going to have to see for yourself, baby girl," Was whispered sexily into her ear causing Meredith to shiver. Addison ran her hands around Meredith's back and unhooked her bra before throwing it across the room as well. She leaned forward quickly and took a nipple in her mouth.

"Addie," Was moaned out and the red head smirked into her work before pulling back and looking at the woman in her lap. Meredith grinned and pulled Addison's bra off before cupping both breasts in her hands, "You are so gorgeous," Addison whimpered as Meredith rolled her hips again. The blonde looked down at her and ran her hands down before gently pushing her skirt up her thighs.

"Meredith," The blonde grinned and connected their lips as she continued to push the woman's skirt up.

"You are wearing what I thought you were wearing," Addison looked up to gage her response and nodded when she saw the woman smiling. Meredith scooted backwards quickly off of her lap and popped the button on her jeans before Addison pushed them down her legs and cupped her center through her panties, "Mmm. Addison," Was moaned out and Meredith threw her head back as Addison rubbed her gently.

"Are you ready, Mer?" The blonde nodded and Addison pulled her panties down her legs before grabbing her hands and guiding her back onto her lap. Blue eyes locked onto green as Meredith positioned herself and sank down on the toy.

"Oh my God," Addison nodded and Meredith opened her eyes and looked at her, "That feels amazing, Addie," The red head nodded and kissed her gently, "I'm going to ride you now," The attending whimpered and nodded up at her before Meredith rose back up before sinking back down. Addison let out a whimper and Meredith looked to her questioningly.

"It's double-ended, sweetheart. You're rocking against my clit," Meredith moaned and began to rise and sink on the dildo again, "You are beautiful," Meredith threw her head back as Addison reached up and cupped her breasts as she moved against her. She placed her hands over Addison's to hold them there and met her eyes.

"I'm so close, Addie," The red head nodded up at her.

"I'm right there with you, baby girl," Meredith whimpered as she moved against Addison and her thighs started to shake. Addison bucked her hips against Meredith move for move and came calling out the blonde's name moments later. Meredith came seconds after with Addison's name falling from her lips. They caught their breath before Meredith leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"I love you," Addison pecked her lips again gently.

"I love you, sweetheart," Meredith grinned and got up before pulling Addison up with her, "What?"

"I wanna fuck you now," She giggled as she pulled Addison upstairs with her.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked up from a file when her office door was pushed open. Callie walked in and grinned at her, "What?" The brunette laughed and fixed her with a pout.

"It would be great if you would watch Sofia tonight. Arizona and I have a thing and Mark is working?" Addison looked up at her best friend and laughed.

"I'd love to watch her," Callie rounded her desk and hugged her tightly, "You're killing the babysitter here," The woman laughed.

"You're the best. I'll drop her off around six?" Addison nodded.

"That's fine."

oooOOooOOooo

"What time does your shift end tonight?" Meredith nuzzled her nose against Addison's where they were laying together in an on call room.

"Seven, why?" The red head ran her fingers through Meredith's hair gently.

"Because I'm watching Sofia tonight and Callie's dropping her off at six," Meredith grinned and Addison watched her eyes light up, "What?"

"Babies," Addison giggled and nodded before kissing Meredith gently, "I love that kid. She's great," The red head nodded in agreement.

"So Aunt Meredith is going to help right?"

"You bet!"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith opened the front door and could hear tiny feet running towards her. Sofia wrapped her arms around Meredith's legs and giggled when Addison ran into the room behind her chasing her.

"Help, Aunt Meri-bear!" Addison raised an eyebrow and Meredith bent to scoop the little girl up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Meri-bear?"

"You can thank Karev and Lexie for that one," Addison laughed and Meredith looked at Sofia.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia grinned up at her.

"Having a sleep over!"

"Is that right?" Sofia nodded definitively and Meredith laughed as she followed Addison into the kitchen, "Who are you having this sleepover with? Uncle Alex?" The girl shook her head as Meredith sat her down in the highchair they kept in the house for her, "Aunt Lexie?" Sofia sighed and shook her head again, "Aunt Cristina?"

"She's grumpy," Meredith let out a laugh and nodded, "I'm sleeping over with you and Aunt Addie!" Meredith nodded.

"Ahh. Okay, that makes sense," Sofia nodded and Addison placed a small plate of spaghetti in front of her. They both watched her make a complete mess of herself before she declared that she was finished.

"Someone needs a bath," Sofia pointed at Meredith and the blonde dropped her jaw.

"Me?" Sofia nodded and Meredith picked her up from the chair, "No way!"

"Uh huh. You smell like hospital," Addison nodded in agreement and Meredith giggled down at the girl again.

"At least I don't have spaghetti all over me," Meredith stuck her tongue out and Sofia grinned before hugging her aunt.

"Now you do."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had changed her shirt and was sat in the floor next to Addison while Sofia splashed around in the bathtub. She grinned up at the two women before lifting her arms. Addison laughed and wrapped a towel around her as she got her out of the tub. Sofia pointed at the pajamas in Meredith's hands.

"These aren't for you," Sofia cocked her head to the side, "These are for me," Sofia shook her head and laughed.

"No, they're mine," Meredith shook her head insistently.

"Nope, these are so mine," Sofia just giggled and Meredith helped her get dressed before the girl let out a yawn. They had set up the fold up crib in the room next to theirs and took her in there before laying her down. She was out within a few minutes and Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist from behind as they looked down at her.

"I'm sleepy too. Come to bed with me?" Meredith nodded and grabbed her hand before following Addison into the bedroom. They changed before falling into bed and meeting in the middle to settle into their usual position of holding each other, "You're great with her."

Meredith let out a yawn, "She's a great kid," She smiled and kissed the end of Addison's nose.

"Maybe you'd just be a great mom," Meredith opened her eyes slowly and nodded at her fiancé.

"Maybe I would," Addison grinned and kissed her gently.

"Is that something that you want?" Meredith looked at her in question, "Kids? Some day?" Meredith grinned widely and nodded.

"I'd love kids some day," Addison smiled, "You want kids too right?" The woman nodded, "I'd love little red headed mini Addisons running around," The attending giggled and kissed her fiancé gently, "I love you, Addie."

"I love you, Meredith."

oooOOooOOooo

"Grey, you're with Robbins today," Meredith nodded and made her way to the pediatric wing.

"Meredith, hey, thanks for helping Addie with Sofia the other night," Meredith waved her off.

"Please. I love that kid. She's great," Arizona grinned and Meredith looked around, "So, what should I do first?"

"There's a kid over there whose parents haven't been in in almost a week. She could use some cheering up?" Meredith nodded, "Other than that? It's gonna be a slow day… Hopefully I didn't just jinx it. I don't have any surgeries scheduled, so we're just making sure that our kids are happy and comfortable," Meredith nodded and made her way to the room Arizona had pointed towards.

"Hi," A little red head looked up and Meredith grinned, "I'm Dr. Grey," The girl grinned at her.

"I'm Sam," Meredith grinned at her, "Your scrubs aren't pink," Meredith shook her head and picked up Sam's charts.

"Nope, I'm a surgeon so I have blue scrubs. But I'm here with Dr. Robbins today," The girl nodded, "Wow you had an appendectomy. That's a pretty big surgery," The girl grinned and pulled her shirt up.

"Look at my scar! Isn't it cool?" Meredith nodded.

"We match," The girl looked up and Meredith lifted her shirt up a little bit, "I had to have mine taken out a few years ago," The girl looked on in awe.

"Wow," Meredith giggled, "What's that one from?" Meredith looked where the girl was pointing at.

"Oh, I had part of my liver taken out," The girl looked transfixed and Meredith pointed at the other scar on her stomach, "And this one is the craziest of all," She dropped her shirt back down as she took a seat on the edge of the girl's bed.

"What happened with that one?" Meredith took in wide brown eyes and grinned at the girl.

"I was in the emergency room helping out and there was this mean man there," Sam nodded quickly, "And he didn't think that I was a good enough doctor for him so he poked me with a scalpel," Sam's eyes went impossibly wider and Meredith grinned at her.

"Woah," The blonde nodded.

"Woah indeed, kid."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had spent almost an hour in Sam's room just talking to her and was stood at the nurses' station around lunch time when Arizona walked up, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Meredith didn't look up from her chart.

"Get her all happy?" The blonde finally looked up and followed Arizona's line of sight to the little girl's room.

"I just talked to her?"

"She's been mopey since her surgery and won't talk to anyone else. She barely speaks to me, even when she wants something," Meredith furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, "By the way, she wants something."

"What?" Arizona giggled.

"She can have solid food but she only wants it if she can have it with you," Meredith laughed and looked towards the room with the little girl in it.

"Can I take her with me then?" Arizona nodded and watched Meredith walk into Sam's room. The girl stood up on the bed and Meredith picked her up and settled her on her hip before walking back out of the room, "Bye, Dr. Robbins!"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had gotten a few strange looks as she walked the two of them around the cafeteria. Sam had decided that she wanted macaroni and cheese. Meredith just laughed and ordered two servings of the pasta before sitting down with the girl at a table. She was eating when she felt someone press a kiss to her cheek and sit down.

"Hi," Sam looked up at the new person and grinned softly.

"Hi," Addison smiled at her and turned a look to Meredith.

"This is Sam. She's having lunch with us," Addison just nodded and looked back to the girl.

"You get her for lunch and you let her have mac and cheese?" Meredith put her hands up in defense after taking a bite of her own macaroni.

"That's what she wanted," Sam giggled and Meredith pointed, "See!" Addison rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"How old are you, Sam?" The girl held up three fingers and Addison grinned at her again, "Wow," The little red head smiled triumphantly, "How'd that happen?" Meredith looked up at her girlfriend.

"I'm apparently the first person she's liked in the last week.. Plus I'm a softie for red heads," Addison giggled and looked back towards the girl, "Isn't she cute?"

"Adorable," Meredith looked over when Sam was finished.

"You want something else?"

"I'm full," Meredith nodded.

"So if I go get some ice cream, you're not gonna want any?" Meredith laughed when the girl's eyes lit up, "Okay, what kind?"

"Chocolate," Meredith glanced at Addison and the woman nodded before she got up to go get the desert.

"So, Sam. Why are you in the hospital?" The girl looked at her for a moment like she was trying to decide if she was okay to talk to before grinning.

"I had an… App.. Pen…App?" She trailed off and Addison almost laughed at her little concentration face.

"An appendectomy?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah! That," The red headed woman laughed and looked up when a container of strawberry ice cream was sat in front of her.

"Thank you, Meredith," The blonde nodded as she took a bite of her own and watched the girl make a mess of her own. The blonde looked over when Sam finished.

"You ready to go back?" The girl nodded and Meredith stood and picked the girl up. Addison watched on with a smile, "Bye, Dr. Montgomery!"

"Bye, Dr. Montgomery," Was echoed by the girl and Addison grinned and waved to the girl.

"Bye, Sam."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was entering the twenty seventh hour of her thirty six hour shift and all but fell into an on call room looking for a place to sleep. She stumbled into a bed and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The blonde stirred slightly later when someone slipped into the bed and she felt arms wrap around her. Green eyes opened and she saw Addison, "Hey," Was mumbled out sleepily.

"Hey, darling. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to hold you," Meredith grinned softly and pecked the woman's cheek before settling against her, "I love you, Meredith Grey," She was answered with a soft snore and held the woman tighter against her.

oooOOooOOooo

"Ahh," Meredith groaned as she reached out blindly for her pager and crawled over her fiancé to pick it up from the floor. Addison looked up at the woman above her in amusement as she let out another groan and dropped her forehead to Addison's shoulder exasperatedly, "I don't wanna get up."

Addison ran her fingers gently through blonde locks and sat Meredith up before deftly weaving her hair up into a braid off of her neck and securing it in place with an elastic, "Thank you, Red," The woman nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of Meredith's neck, "You're too good to my whiney ass."

Addison laughed and kissed her neck again, "Nope. I just love you so much," Meredith turned to look at her and kissed her gently, "You're so perfect," Meredith grinned against her lips and pecked her lips again.

"I doubt that but I love you and you're perfect," Addison grinned at her and cupped her cheeks gently. Meredith groaned when her pager beeped again and got up, "I'll see you later. I love you," Was said as she kissed her cheek and ran from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made her way to the pediatric unit the next day after being paged. She found Robbins at the nurses' desk, "What's up?"

"Sam fell and cut her leg up but she won't let anyone touch her to stitch it up and I thought maybe she would let you do it?" Meredith nodded, "If you're willing that is. I just didn't want to sedate her," The blonde resident nodded.

"Where's her mom at by the way?"

"They live about three hours away and she's a single parent. She works and she gets up here when she can. She's going to come get her when Sam's released," Meredith looked towards the room.

"Okay, I'm on it," She grabbed a suture kit before making her way to the girl's room, "Hey, Sam," The little red head looked up and grinned.

"Hi, Dr. Grey," Meredith grinned and gasped loudly.

"What happened to your leg?" The girl looked down and shrugged.

"I fell. But it's not a big deal," Meredith made a show of walking over and examining the girl's leg.

"I think I should probably stitch it up," The girl scrunched her face up, "You wouldn't want it to get infected would you?"

"I guess not," The girl still didn't look entirely convinced and Meredith paged Addison before taking a seat on the edge of the girl's bed. She was explaining what she was going to do when her fiancé walked in, "Your scrubs are pink," Addison grinned and nodded before looking to Meredith in question.

"Sam here needs some stitches," Addison finally noticed the girl's leg and made her way around the bed to look at the cut, "I thought it would be easier if someone distracted her?" Meredith whispered this discreetly into Addison's ear as she looked at the girl's leg and Addison gave a nod before walking over to Sam and sitting on the edge of the bed blocking her view of Meredith and her leg.

"So, Sam, how did that happen?"

"I fell off of the bed," Addison nodded, "Is this going to hurt?"

"I have the best pain remedy for this," The girl looked up in question, "What's your favorite song?"

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider," Meredith grinned as she listened.

"No way! That's my favorite too," The girl looked up shocked, "So, if you and I sing while Dr. Grey does the stitching, you won't feel it at all," Meredith had numbed her leg with a general numbing cream as Addison spoke to her, "Ready?"

"Uh huh," Addison leaned forward and brought her hands up.

"The Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the water spout," The girl giggled as they sang together and Meredith stitched her cut up, "Down came the rain and washed the spider out!"

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain," Addison nodded with a smile on her face and tickled the girl lightly earning a giggle, "And the Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the spout again," The girl grinned up at her and Meredith let out a cheer.

"All done!" Addison stood up then and Sam looked down at her newly stitched cut, "See, Dr. Montgomery is magic," Sam nodded wide eyed and Addison ruffled her hair gently, "And now, she has a surgery to get to," Meredith kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you!" Addison grinned.

"You're very welcome, Sam," The woman left the room and Sam looked up at Meredith.

"I like her," Meredith smiled.

"So do I."

oooOOooOOooo

"Addie!" Meredith pushed the door open to Addison's office and the woman looked up at her, "I'm doing my first solo today!" The red head smiled and stood before wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I know, sweetheart," Meredith pulled back and looked at her, "Happy Birthday, darling."

"You got me a surgery for my birthday?" Addison shook her head.

"No, I just pulled a few strings for that. I got you this for your birthday," Addison made her way around her desk and opened a drawer before pulling out a jewelry box. Meredith grinned up at her before opening it, "You should have seen the look I got when I said I wanted an appendix charm," Meredith laughed and lifted up on her toes to kiss the attending.

The blonde pulled the charm bracelet out of the box and held it up. There was a small appendix charm on it, a little one that looked like a scalpel, and a tiny stethoscope. Meredith smiled widely, "Have a happy Appi!" Meredith snorted.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"I have one other thing," Meredith watched the woman open another drawer before she handed her a scrub cap.

"Your favorite scrub cap?" Addison nodded and kissed Meredith's cheek.

"Good luck, sweetheart. I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith entered her house that night to find everything quiet. She made her way upstairs and pushed her bedroom door open to see the room only lit by candles and rose petals making a path to the bathroom. The blonde felt a smile stretch across her face as she made her way into the bathroom to see her fiancé there in a tub full of bubbles with two wine glasses sitting next to her.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," Meredith grinned and bent to kiss the red head, "Care to join me, sweetheart?" Meredith nodded quickly and stripped down before sitting down in the opposite end of the tub facing her fiancé, "How was your surgery?"

"Perfect!" Meredith reached her hand out and laced her fingers with Addison's, "You're the best," Addison grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I'm just glad everything went okay," Addison tugged on the hand in hers and pulled Meredith to lay on top of her before wrapping her arms around her back, "Is there anything else that you want, Dr. Grey?" Meredith grinned at the sexy tone that came from the woman and ran her hand down Addison's stomach before trailing her fingers through wet heat.

"I can think of a few things."

oooOOooOOooo

"Has anyone seen Dr. Grey?" No one acknowledged Addison and she made her way down to the pediatric wing. She found Arizona at the nurses' station and made her way to her side, "Please tell me you've seen my fiancé?" Arizona nodded and pointed without looking up.

Addison made her way into Sam's room to see Meredith already changed out of her scrubs and sat cross legged on the girl's bed facing her. Sam was sat up as well and they were playing cards on the table they had pulled over the bed.

"Do you have any twos?" The girl shook her head.

"Nope! Go fish," Meredith sighed dramatically before picking up a card from the pile, "Do you have any sixes?" Meredith glared playfully before handing the card over, "I win again!" Meredith groaned and sat her cards down. She looked up when Addison walked closer to them, "Hi, Dr. Montgomery."

"Hello, Sam. How many games did you win tonight?" The girl grinned and looked back to a pouting Meredith.

"Four," Addison laughed and reached out to run her fingers through Meredith's hair. The blonde grinned slightly and caught her hand to hold it.

"Alright, Spider. It's time for me to go so I'll see you tomorrow," Sam nodded up at her and Meredith ruffled her hair.

"Good night, Dr. Meri-bear," Addison let out a sharp laugh and Meredith looked down at the girl.

"Did Sofia teach you that?"

"Uh huh," Meredith laughed.

"Good night, Sam," The girl nodded and Addison echoed the good night before the two of them left. Addison looked over at Meredith as she grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Meredith," The blonde looked over at her, "You know you don't need to get attached to her."

Meredith sighed and squeezed her hand, "I know," She caught blue eyes and nodded at the pointed look that Addison was giving her, "I know I shouldn't. I know her mom's going to discharge her soon. But that kid is awesome," Addison grinned and they got in the car.

"I know she is, darling. But you're going to be upset when she leaves and you can't have your nightly Go Fish and Checkers fix," Meredith laughed at her.

"You'll play with me," Addison raised an eyebrow.

"I will, will I?"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith groaned and threw her notecards down. Addison looked up over her glasses from her book and saw her fiancé glaring down at her notecards, "Need something, Mer?"

"Yeah, let's talk wedding stuff," Addison looked at her curiously, "I can't study anymore. If I don't know it by now, I'm not going to know it. Plus, we're both off tonight and I can't wait to call you my wife," Addison grinned and shut her book before leaning forward and kissing the blonde.

"Okay, wedding stuff then," Meredith grinned and crawled up the bed to settle against the pillows next to Addison, "I've already done the whole big white wedding and I don't really want to do that again. Plus, you don't really strike me as a big wedding type girl?" Meredith grinned and shook her head, "So when were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow," Addison laughed, "Soon, though," The red head nodded, "How about we do a small ceremony.. We could do it here even. Just our friends and family?" Addison nodded liking what she was hearing so far, "And you can wear whatever you want, you don't need a big white wedding dress?" The red head grinned and nodded again, "And maybe we can get Bailey to officiate it?"

"That sounds perfect, Meredith," She kissed her gently and felt Meredith lay her head down on her shoulder, "I'm going to miss you," Meredith lifted her head slightly and kissed the woman's jaw.

"I'm just a Skype or a phone call away, baby," Addison nodded and grabbed Meredith's hand in her own.

"I know. But I haven't slept without you since we started seeing each other."

"Ohh.. I didn't think about that. Alright, you gotta come now so I can sleep next to you and be all well-rested for my boards," Addison laughed and laid them down on their sides facing each other.

"I wish I could, sweetheart. But you're going to do amazing."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison made her way to the bus that was to take the residents to the airport to tell Meredith goodbye. She looked around for her and made her way to Arizona when she didn't see her.

"You didn't bring Meredith with you?" Addison looked at her for a moment.

"I bet she's with Sam," The red head watched Arizona's eyes widen, "What?"

"She can't be! Sam's sick. Half the PEDs hall is sick with a virus," Addison walked off quickly towards the pediatric wing and found her fiancé curled up in the little girl's bed with Sam laid sleeping on her.

"What are you doing?" Meredith looked up and pouted down at the girl.

"She's sick," Addison sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed before running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"I know she is, baby. But you're going to get sick if you don't get out of here. Then how will you take your boards?" Meredith shrugged and looked down at the girl, "Meredith."

"I just feel bad that no one is here for her," Addison smiled softly and cupped Meredith's chin to get her to look at her.

"I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay," Meredith grinned softly, "Will that get you to go take your boards?"

"Yes, you're the best," Meredith kissed her gently and laid Sam back down before running out of the room. Addison just shook her head and laid down where Meredith had previously been.

oooOOooOOooo

"The pediatric wing has a virus running through it," Cristina nodded.

"Sucks," Meredith grimaced and put a hand to her stomach.

"Cris," The brunette looked to her, "The pediatric wing has a virus running through it," Cristina's eyes widened and she grabbed the nearest trash can for Meredith to puke in just in time.

"Gross. Nervous, Grey?" Meredith shock Alex a glare as he made his way back to them and then heaved again.

"She was in the PEDs wing this morning and they have a virus circulating," Meredith groaned as she pulled her hair up into a bun and leaned over the trashcan, "I'll get your paper work. Don't move," The blonde grimaced but nodded anyway.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith groaned when there was a knock on her door and opened it to see Cristina there with a mask on her face, "I have fluids and Gatorade," Meredith leaned against the doorframe and smiled feebly at her as the woman brushed by her, "Come on, sicky."

Meredith stumbled back to the bed and allowed Cristina to hook her IV up, "Thanks, Cristina," The woman nodded and made sure everything was okay before handing Meredith the Gatorade.

"I have to go. This room is like a contamination zone," Meredith nodded and flopped back down on her side. She groaned before sitting up and leaning over the bed to be sick into the trashcan again.

"That kid tried to kill me."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith rolled over and grabbed her ringing phone, "Hello?"

"You sound terrible," Meredith tried to orient herself.

"I'm fine. Just lots of last minute studying," She put on what she hoped was a cheery voice, "How's Sam?"

"Not much better, but her temperature has lowered some," Meredith nodded and laid down on her back trying to keep her nausea at bay, "I miss you already," Meredith grinned softly.

"I miss you too, Addison. You have no clue how much," The blonde fought back the urge to be sick again and knew she had to get off the phone soon if she wanted to keep her secret, "I really really hate to do this to you, baby. But I have to go."

"I understand, sweetheart. I love you, Meredith."

"I love you too, Addison," She hung up before promptly being sick into the trashcan again, "Ugh!"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was still sick when Cristina knocked on her door the next morning. She reached up from her place on the floor and unlocked it. The woman stepped through the door and looked down at her friend, "You're still pukey?"

"I'm still pukey," Meredith proved her point by being sick into the trashcan sat next to her.

"That's the last time you're going to be sick," Meredith looked up at her like she was crazy, "Mind over matter. If you believe you're not sick, you won't be sick," The blonde scrunched her face up.

"I'll try anything at this point."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was sat outside of her exam room waiting to be called. Her stomach was still doing some form of acrobatics and she kept having to will the urge to be sick away, but she didn't know how long she would be able to do that for.

"Meredith Grey?" She looked up and stood before taking a deep breath and entering the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had been sick throughout her first two sessions. She hadn't been physically sick in the room with the proctors, but had been sick repeatedly between the two sessions. She was sitting on the bathroom floor after her second session and groaned before pulling her phone out.

"Meredith? Shouldn't you be taking your test?"

"I can't do this," The blonde sobbed the words out and heard her fiancé shift.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Was cooed out into the phone and Meredith dropped her forehead to her knees that she had pulled up against her chest.

"Sam got me sick and I feel awful and I can't stop puking and I keep thinking I'm just going to blow chunks all over my instructors," She breathed the words out.

"Meredith," The blonde groaned, "You are the strongest person I know," The resident paused to listen to her, "You are the strongest most beautiful and talented person that I know and I know that you can do this. Sick or not, you're going to rock these boards and when you get back, I'm going to take you home and get you all better okay?"

"Okay," Was whispered out feebly.

"I love you, Dr. Grey."

"I love you, Dr. Montgomery."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith's proctors hadn't been too happy about her being sick while taking her test but she had gotten through it and was now finally on the final bus ride back to Seattle Grace. She and the other residents were constantly hitting the refresh button when Meredith's finally loaded, "I passed!" She grinned at her friends and they all hugged before she pulled away and ran for the nearest trashcan. None of them paid her any attention being used to it by now.

"Looks like someone could use a doctor," Meredith looked up at the red head and wiped at her mouth.

"I passed, Addie," The attending smiled and reached out to run her fingers through Meredith's hair.

"I told you so, Mer," The blonde nodded.

"I know you did. Because you're the best," Addison smiled and grabbed Meredith's hand.

"Let's get you home and better, Dr. Grey."

"Lead the way, Dr. Montgomery."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was finally over her virus and made her way to the hospital after being out sick for two days. Addison had gotten time off to take care of her and had surprisingly not ended up sick as well, "I love you, Addison Montgomery," The red head looked over at the woman driving them to work.

"I love you, Meredith Grey," The blonde smiled and parked before turning to face Addison and pulling her into a searing kiss, "Hmm. Yeah, totally love you," The blonde laughed and pecked her lips.

"Next week," Addison looked at her curiously, "Let's get married next week. I know it's soon and I know we haven't planned anything, but I want you to be my wife. And I want to tell people that you're my wife. I love you, Addison Montgomery. Marry me next week?"

Addison laughed and kissed Meredith, "Let's do it, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

"Addie?" The red head looked up from the scrap book she had in front of her and saw her fiancé stood in the room dressed for the first time in the two days that they'd been trying to organize everything.

"Going somewhere, baby girl?" Meredith looked nervous and bit her bottom lip.

"I want to tell my mom," Addison looked up, "I want to tell my mom that I'm about to marry you and I know that she's not going to know me or if she does she's going to think I'm a child and be awful to me… But I want to tell her.. She's my mom. She's a terrible mother but I just want to tell my mom," Addison nodded slowly, "But I think I need you there with me?"

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," Addison kissed her forehead on the way out of the room. She came back down the stairs moments later dressed in a pair of jeans and Meredith's Dartmouth shirt, "Ready?"

"Yes, thank you, Addie."

"Always, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

"Dr. Grey? You have a few visitors," The woman didn't turn around and acknowledge them so Meredith nodded to the nurse and she left the room.

"Mom?"

"Meredith. How many times have I told you not to bother me at work?" The woman finally turned around exasperatedly to look at her, "Did you need something in particular?" Meredith sighed and felt Addison place a hand on her back and rub soothingly.

"Umm. I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married Friday. So, I guess I'll go now," Meredith turned to leave.

"Married?" The blonde stopped and looked up into blue eyes.

"Yeah, mom. I'm getting married," She looked up at Addison for another moment before turning to face her mother again.

"You're twenty. Who could you possibly be marrying?" Meredith looked down at her feet and felt Addison step up next to her and extend her hand to her mother.

"Dr. Grey. Hi, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery. I'll be marrying your daughter," Addison ended her little speech looking down at Meredith with a smile on her face, "She's my world," Meredith grinned up at her and gently grabbed her hand in her own.

"A college phase, Meredith? I thought I raised you better than this," Meredith's smile fell slightly and she sighed before looking back to her mother.

"Mom, I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm going to try to explain a lot very quickly okay?" Her mother nodded exasperatedly, "I'm not twenty, mom. I'm thirty-two. You're no longer working in the hospital. You have Alzheimer's and you had to stop operating. I know this is hard for you to hear, but I want you to know that I'm not going through a phase. I grew up, I became a surgeon, and I fell in love. She's my whole world, mom, and I'm marrying her," Ellis looked between her daughter and Addison for a few moments before nodding.

"I remember this?" Meredith nodded slowly, "Neonatal?" Addison nodded quickly, "And you two came here on Christmas after you got engaged?"

"Yes, mom. We did."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith and Addison were laid against each other in the tub that night. Ellis had been semi-lucid for the evening and Meredith had spent some time with her just telling her about her life and about her board exams and her new fellowship. Addison had sat next to her fiancé and offered her support anytime Meredith had needed it.

"Hey," Addison looked down at the woman who was leaned back into her front, "You are so beyond perfect," The red head laughed and pressed a kiss to Meredith's shoulder, "I'm so lucky to have you. You're beautiful, inside and out and I love you so much," Addison could feel tears welling up in her eyes and willed them away.

"Meredith Grey," The blonde tilted her head back to look up into blue eyes, "I love you so much, sweetheart. I'm the lucky one here. You're everything I ever wanted and I can't wait to call you my wife."

oooOOooOOoo

Sending out invitations and arranging everything in a week proved to be a little hectic, but they got the job done. Meredith was up in her bedroom with Cristina the day of and the brunette swatted her hands away from her face again when she went to bite at her nails again, "Meredith," The blonde looked up at her from where she was sat on the edge of the tub while Cristina did her makeup, "You love her right?"

"More than anything," Cristina nodded.

"And she loves you just as much," Meredith nodded, "What's there to be nervous about?"

"What if I trip down the aisle or something?" Cristina looked at her for a minute before busting into laughter.

"I'll be right back," Meredith rolled her eyes as she heard Cristina continued laughing all the way down the hallway. She startled when someone knocked on the bathroom door a few moments later.

"Yeah?"

"Meredith?"

"Addie, this is bad luck," She heard her bride-to-be laugh.

"You can't see me, Mer," The blonde grinned, "You're not going to fall, sweetheart."

"I'm going to kill Cristina," She heard the woman laugh again.

"And if you do fall? I'll be there to help you up.. I'll always be there to help you up, Meredith," The blonde smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was in position as the music started playing. She had on a knee length white sundress. Cristina, Callie, Izzie, and Lexie had all made their way down the aisle. George stepped up and held his arm out and Meredith smiled widely at him before taking it and allowing him to lead her down the aisle. She hadn't wanted to invite her father and definitely didn't want him to give her away. George had agreed immediately when she'd asked him.

George kissed her cheek before leaving her to stand in front of Bailey. The woman smiled at her before Meredith saw her gaze focus over her shoulder. The blonde turned and felt the air rush out of her lungs. Alex was leading Addison down the aisle and she was absolutely breath taking. She had on a dress similar to Meredith's own. Hers was knee length as well. It fit tightly around her chest before pleating softly down to her knees. He hugged her before walking off and leaving her to stand next to Meredith.

Bailey started speaking and Addison felt Meredith reach over and grab her hand. She smiled softly and laced their fingers together and choked out her "I do" when it came time. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want to cry.

Meredith said her own "I do" before Bailey pronounced them wife and wife.

"You may now kiss your bride," Addison turned to face her and pulled Meredith into a soft kiss. The blonde kissed her back just as lovingly and they pulled back to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

They spent a glorious week in Hawaii before returning home. All of their roommates were working when they made it to the house and Meredith flopped backwards onto the bed and heard Addison laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You," Meredith cracked an eye open to glare at her wife but smiled instead before holding her hand out to Addison. The red head reached out and took it before laying down beside her and snuggling into her side, "I love you, Dr. Montgomery-Grey."

"I love you too, Dr. Montgomery-Grey," Addison grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "I can't believe I get to call you my wife," Meredith dropped a kiss into red hair and wrapped her arms tightly around Addison, "I love that."

"Me too, baby girl. Me too."

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later, Meredith entered Addison's office and rounded the desk to kiss her gently, "Hey, baby."

"Hi, darling," The red head grimaced slightly and Meredith chose not to comment but kept watching her, "How's your day going?"

The blonde looked at her for a moment, "It's great, I have a heart-liver transplant," Addison nodded and Meredith sighed, "Addie, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because you're clearly in pain, Red," Meredith bent down beside her and spun her chair to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"It's just cramps, Mer," The blonde nodded and brought her hand to Addison's stomach to rub gently there. She watched her fiancé's face relax slightly and pulled her hand away after a few moments. Addison almost leapt out of her chair as she let out a sound of pain, "Maybe it's not cramps!" She was doubled over and Meredith dropped to her knees.

"I need some help in here!"

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was in a hospital bed no later than an hour later. She was scheduled for an appendectomy and Meredith was running around fretting over everything.

"Meredith," The blonde didn't answer as she added something else to the woman's chart and Addison grinned softly, "Meredith, baby, stop," The woman finally halted and looked at her, "I'm okay, sweetheart."

"I can't lose you," Addison held her hand out and Meredith walked over to stand next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. I could do this procedure on myself. I'm going to be back in an hour and you're going to be waiting on me hand and foot," Meredith grinned.

"You promise?"

"I do," They looked up when George entered the room.

"I just.. How did you not know?"

"I thought it was cramps?"

"Girls are hardcore," Addison laughed and George shook his head in disbelief, "I mean jeez."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke groggily and saw Bailey standing next to her bed checking her vitals, "Where's Meredith?"

"She was driving me nuts. I kicked her out.. Although, now she's probably going to kill me since you woke up while she was gone," Miranda made a face and Addison laughed softly, "Everything feel okay? As okay as it can right after surgery I mean?"

"Perfect," Bailey nodded.

"Dr. Bailey!" The woman rolled her eyes and turned to face the angry Meredith in the doorway, "I told you this would happen!" Meredith had now made her way to her wife's side and grabbed her hand while simultaneously checking her vitals and glaring at Miranda.

"Shut it," The woman left the room and Addison reached up to cup Meredith's cheek to catch her attention.

"Meredith," The blonde met her eyes, "Baby, calm down. I'm fine, just like a promised I would be," Meredith nodded but wouldn't meet her eyes, "Meredith, look at me," Green eyes finally made contact with blue and Addison gasped at the tears in her eyes, "Baby girl, what is it?"

"I was just scared that you wouldn't make it through surgery or that something would go wrong. I'm kind of an magnet for the people close to me to get hurt," Addison frowned and gently tugged Meredith's hand, "No, sweetheart, you just had surgery," Addison looked at her pointedly and pulled on her hand again before Meredith gave in and slid into the small bed beside Addison, "I'm sorry. I know I didn't have anything to worry about, but I could never live normally without you again."

"Meredith Montgomery-Grey," The woman met her eyes, "I love you and your worrying. I love that you care enough about me to worry as much as you do. I know that you have had a lot of people leave you but I promise you.. I promise you that I will always, always do my best to make my way back to you, no matter what. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're my world, Meredith. I couldn't live without you either, baby girl."

Meredith was overcome with emotion and just attacked Addison's lips with her own, "I love you, Addison Montgomery-Grey. You are my everything."


End file.
